


I miss you

by MagikalWordHerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagikalWordHerald/pseuds/MagikalWordHerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its some PB and M. What more can i say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you

“It’s three in the morning Marcie!” Bubblegum gave her best ‘I’m-super-annoyed-at-you’ glare. “You better have some kind of life altering emergency or something, cause not all of us come alive at night or whatever. Although yes I know I stay awake for days on end with my experiments, but I was actually sleeping so I’m super annoyed right now.” She huffed. “S-U-P-E-R annoyed.” More huffing.  
Marceline the vampire Queen, hovered at the foot of Princess Bubblegums’ bed, waiting for the pink candy fleshed female to calm down.  
“So?” Bubblegum leaned forward, fully awake and waiting. “What ya want Marcie?”   
“Wow, your super cheery in the morning Bonnie. Remind me to wake you more often.”  
“Urgh. Why are you in my bedroom at three in the morning Marceline?” Bubblegum shifted her blankets in an effort to keep her sleep warmth.  
“Geeze, fine.” Marceline threw her hands up in the air. “Go back to sleep grumpy pants.” She turned to leave.  
“HEY! You don’t get to leave without explaining yourself.” A pink finger wiggled at her, like a school teacher, ready to send her to the principal’s office.  
“I get to leave whenever I want, and I don’t have to explain anything to you, so go back to sleep.”  
“What? What?” Bubblegum stood up on her bed, her air of authority causing her to forget she hadn’t put sleep shorts on last night. “This is my room, my castle, my kingdom! You don’t get to waltz in and out of here like you’re entitled to do whatever you want! SO explain yourself or I get the Candy Kingdom guards to take you to the dungeons!” She crossed her arms and unsteadily held her balance on the pink sheets.  
Marceline snorted in amusement. “Those retarded banana dudes? Ha, they couldn’t catch their own faces.” A grin followed. “Nice panties princess.”  
“…………” Bubblegum sat down quickly and covered herself up. “Marci!” She blushed. “Just tell me why you’re here at three in the morning. Is there some kind of emergency? Is it the Ice King? Is your dad trying to take over the world? Did Finn try to cook something and start a forest fire? What is it?”  
Marceline sighed, and then shuffled awkwardly in her attempt to hide her awkwardness.  
“Marci?”  
“Nothing.” She sighed again. “It’s nothing Bonnie. Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep.”   
“Marceline, please, just tell me. It has to be important; you wouldn’t have woken me up otherwise.”  
Marceline mumbled something inaudible.  
“What was that?”  
She mumbled again.  
Bubblegum groaned.   
“Fine. Whatever.” The pink princess lay down, dragged her duvet over herself then squirmed to find her previous comfortable spot. “Bye Marci.”  
Marceline folded her legs and floated in thought, watching as Bubblegums breathing slowed down.  
“I just want to see you Bonnibel.” Marci whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you, I just… I just missed you, so much Bonnie. I’m sorry.” With that Marceline the vampire Queen floated out into the darkness of the morning.  
“I miss you to.” Bubblegums reply, too late for Marci to hear, was sad and filled with longing. “I miss you to Marceline.”


End file.
